


Jily - College football

by Book_lyfe



Series: 30 Different Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, mauraders era - Fandom
Genre: DO YOU LOVE ME YET, F/M, James gets hurt in football, Remus would drive a truck, also, and it’s American football, but oh well, but yeah, fight me on that too, he also is very skilled with anything to do with grilling, i love my son Remus lupin, im showing off my limited knowledge on my dad’s favorite sport, im sorry, lmao I say that about most of my stuff, probs not cause I’m writing fan fiction on two dead characters, thats just what happens when you are the quarter back, this actually sucks, yall can fight me on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_lyfe/pseuds/Book_lyfe
Summary: James plays football and gets injured??? I’m very sucky with summariesSorry guys but they’re going to be american. Mainly because I want them to go to my dream college so HERE WE GO! Also, the scores and shit will not be what happened this year, but University of Illinois is not great at football and Northwestern is pretty good, so we will be sticking with that. Also this won’t have much football stuff in it, mainly because I am not a huge fan of football. (It’s kind of ironic that I don’t like football. I was named after a past bears player.)





	Jily - College football

“Hey, Lily, nice jacket,” Marlene said as she walked towards her best friend, a smirk forming on her face.

  
“Whatever Marls, you’re just jealous that Sirius hasn’t asked you out, so you can’t wear his jacket.” Lily knows that Marlene has liked Sirius since they met in their Freshman year during the activity fair. However, Marlene denies it every time, and Sirius is just too scared she’ll say no. So they’re not together, yet. If what James told her is true, Marlene will finally have a boyfriend, and not just a little fling, after tonight.

  
“Oh hush, I don’t like him like that. I’ve told you this.”

  
“And I’ve told you, I know when you’re lying so quit it.”

  
Marlene doesn’t reply to that, just rolls her eyes, and continues to walk over to where Remus has his truck parked, with a to go grill set up, burgers and hot dogs already filling the air with their delicious smells.

  
“Hey guys! What are the odds today?” Lily asks, hopping up onto the edge of the truck.

  
“We’re playing U of I today, so considering the fact that they have only won one games this season? Pretty good,” Alice says, taking a bun out of the packaging, and then grabbing the spatula to scoop a burger onto the open bun.

  
“Good, James has had a rough week. Four tests, and two essays, he needs a win.” Lily hands Alice the cheese and ketchup, which she gratefully takes, placing both onto her burger before taking a bite.

  
After all of them had had their fill on Remus’s cooking, they help him pack his stuff up into the truck. Then the girls grab a few blankets, and the boys cover the bed of the truck up so no one will take anything. The college kids file into to the stadium, finding their seats and waiting for the game to begin.

 

By the end of the first half, the Northwestern Wildcats were winning with a score of 20-8. Lily had nearly screamed herself hoarse, and when Remus left for the bathroom and came back with bottles of water, and nachos, she greatly accepted both.

  
James was the starting quarterback for the team, while Sirius was the defensive line. James had made many excellent passes, and two really good fake outs. Sirius had almost broken some guys arm from the other team when he tackled him to the ground to stop him from carrying out the play he had planned. Both boy seemed to be having a great time, and when James had jogged back onto the field, Lily saw him look back into the crowd to wave and smile at her.

 

When there was about three minutes left in the game, James had the ball, when the opposite team’s defensive line rammed into James just as he was throwing the ball.

  
When the two had fallen to the ground, the guy on top of James got up fairly quickly, but James didn’t. The couch had to walk onto the field to help his quarterback up. The coach had just gotten James to stand when Sirius appeared next to them. Lily watched with nervous eyes as Sirius exchanged a few words with the coach, James nodding along. After what felt like forever, the coach walked James off the field and to the med bay. Sirius ran to where the bleachers met the field and called out to Lily who was only two rows from the railing.

  
Lily lept to her feet and stumbled down the few steps to get to Sirius.

  
“I asked James if he wanted you to be in the med bay with him, he said yes, I can bring you if you want,” Sirius offered. He was definitely worried for his friend.

  
“No, I’m fine. I know where it is, you get back to the game. And don’t chicken out from asking Marlene out, promise?”

  
Sirius grins, “Promise.”

  
Lily smiles back at the boy. Then, she turns on her heal and leaves the bleachers, making her way to the med bay.

  
Upon entering, she can see her boyfriend sitting on a bed, leaning up against the elevated head rest. Currently, a nurse was bandaging his wrist, his leg laying on a pillow waiting to be attended to.

  
“Lils! Sirius found you, I see!” James shouts gleefully, waving her over with his good arm. Lily walks over to James, and takes his hand.

  
“You’re a right idiot, you know that?”

  
“Yes, but, it’s not my fault the guy tackled me! He was just doing his job.”

  
“Yeah, I know. How bad is it?” Lily asks gesturing towards the boy’s arm and leg.

  
“My wrist broke, and my ankle has a fracture. I’m just getting bandaged up before someone takes me to the hospital.”

  
“So, will you be out for the rest of the season?”

  
James nods, “Yeah. I’ll be benched, won’t heal up until a week after the final game. Whether Northwestern is in it or not.”

  
“Damn that sucks, but I guess you will need someone carrying all your stuff to your classes huh?” Lily smirks.

  
“Yes. That is the good part of all this.”

  
“You really are a dork aren’t you?” Lily asks, the nurse smiling at the two college kids. James’s wrist is placed on the bed, and the nurse moves to his leg. James winces a bit when it’s picked up, but otherwise, he doesn’t show pain.

  
“Yes, yes I am. But don’t worry, I won’t make my feisty red head carry my shit.”

  
“I told you to stop calling me that James, it’s really not a term of endearment,” Lily says, rolling her eyes.

  
“Well it’s a term of endearment from me to you, so I’m gonna keep using it. Besides, I know you love it!” Lily laughs at what James says, taking a seat on the bed as the two watch the nurse finish up wrapping his ankle.

 

After the nurse is completely done, she brings in a wheelchair for James to sit in, as he won’t be able to use his crutches with a sprained wrist. Lily then wheels James out to her car, and drives him to the hospital to get a cast on his wrist and a boot on his leg.

  
Once James comes back into the waiting room, he’s wearing a red cast because “it reminds me of your beautiful hair, Lily Flower.”

  
Lily then proceeds to smack him upside the head. “Don’t make me break that other arm James Potter.”

  
“FIne, I’ll shut up,” James pouts, which makes Lily roll her eyes, and lean over to place a short kiss on his lips.

  
“Come on, let’s get you home, the doctor recommended as much rest as possible to heal quicker.”

  
“But Lils, I’m not tired!” James says, as Lily pushes him out of the waiting room and into the parking lot.

  
“Don’t worry, we can put on original Disney movies and I’ll make popcorn.”

  
“And we can cuddle?” James asks, giving his girlfriend baby seal eyes, as she helps him into the car. Lily laughs at how childish James is.

“And we can cuddle.”


End file.
